1.7.3-Lovethefutureisthine
Brick!Club 1.7.3 I am extra- super- loving the digressions this time around (so far, at least, because I am dreading the sewers), though I guess this one doesn’t have to be considered a digression. Partially because PROSE. I highlighted a bunch of stuff- so much that I am too lazy to type it all! I’m surprised that Valjean didn’t spend a lot of time trying to bargain with himself. He spent some extra time with Fantine, but that’s all he really does trying to “pay” for his possibility of leaving Champmathieu be. Especially because I still feel like that’s how he sees his good works still, partially because that’s how Myriel worded it in the first place. I think my favorite part of this chapter is a neat little translation thing (unless this happened in other translations too, in which case it’s a neat little Hugo thing, because it’s actually subtle!) “He Valjean allowed that his life had an object… To be a just man!” The first description we get of Myriel in my translation is the book title “A Just Man”. Goodness through emulation, whee! I appreciate that Valjean eventually realizes he has to take the whole town into consideration. That’s always when the argument gets much more interesting for me, because it becomes less of a battle between selfishness and duty. And I appreciate that they’re legitimate thoughts, not just excuses, because we see what happens to Montreuil-Sur-Mer later. I also appreciate that later he admits how he would miss being adored by the citizens of the town. Humility is okay, but it’s always okay to admit that you appreciate being appreciated too! And it’s not like he got any gratitude before entering Montreuil-Sur-Mer. “That poor little Cosette, who only has me in the world…” Does Valjean eventually make the choice he does because he realizes that by leaving Champmathieu to be punished in his place, Valjean is becoming who he used to be again? I’d say this is different than doing it because it’s the right thing to do. I’m sort of getting ahead of myself, but by confessing, I think Valjean is making the statement (whether he knows it or not) that criminals can change and better themselves after doing wrong and being mistreated and becoming embittered. Also the statement that committing crimes does not a bad person make. And also raising the idea that perhaps the legal system isn’t super great at doing its job. So maybe that’s why Valjean subconsciously had to sacrifice his little town’s prosperity (I mean, the town was full of gossips anyway, so it’s justified???) for the betterment of society. EDIT: So, cool story, somebody just posted this Bible verse on Facebook, which I now may headcannon that Valjean thought of? 1 Timothy 1:19 Keep your faith and a clear conscience. Some people have not listened to their conscience and have made a ruin of their faith. (GNT) Commentary Pilferingapples AUGH THE JUST MAN THING In the FMA it’s An Upright Man but it IS INDEED the same phrase in both instances, French readers, is this in the original? DID HUGO ACTUALLY PULL A SUBTLE ON US?!? Also, pretty sure his extra time with Fantine is a sort of farewell rather than/in addition to a bargaining attempt— after all, if he does denounce himself, he likely won’t see her again, with the whole “being in prison” thing. And maybe she’s standing in for all of M-sur-M for him— he’s making himself look at the people he won’t be able to help anymore if he does this. the bit about the Bible verse helps me clarify something I’ve been wondering- if Valjean had, well, not become Valjean again, would he be able to keep being Madeleine? Or would he have lost the moral drive that was making him so useful to the town, and become just another successful businessman- maybe a little kinder than some, but not Father anymore? I don’t think one act mandates a change in a person’s whole pattern of behavior, but Valjean’s seems to, and if HE has himself convinced that a slip is a whole fall he could of course make it be true. Maedhrys (reply to Pilferingapples) I CHECKED THE FRENCH AND IT’S THE SAME. "Etre un juste." You go Hugo, you have done a Subtle. Lovethefutureisthine (reply to Maedhrys' reply) YOU GUYS IT’S A MIRACLE HE ACTUALLY WAS SUBTLE!